One of the most important parts of a car is a crankshaft, which can be considered like the heart of a body. Unfortunately this part is usually damaged due to some physical contacts between engine and bearings which needs to be replaced by spending a lot of money.
In precise and sensitive present engines there is no method for anticipating the defects of the engine. If this is possible to perform on time, we can prevent basic breakdowns incidence in engines that sometimes result in its complete destruction.
The expenditures of basic repair of an engine are so high that can be compared with a percentage of a new engine. Crankshaft is one of the most expensive parts of engine the repair of which has high expenditures. Anticipating engines defect with the method of electronic measurement with high accuracy is the same as ECG for the engine that will show and warn weaknesses and breakdown of engine in order to prevent cost and time consuming repair.
There are many cases for eliminating crankshaft which we have to lathe, repair and finally replace this part. Considering the high price of this part we can do a basic action to increase crankshaft lifetime by this design.
Usually the beating and rough noise of engine is heard when a basic defect has happened in it and it is late to save the engine. In the case of airplane piston engines and turbines it may threaten human lives too. Since basic repair of engines particularly large engines is a hard, cost and time consuming task and needs high proficiency, by this invention, we can either prevent a small problem turning into a big defect or prevent a small defect turning into a basic problem.